


Can't Live Without You

by akamine_chan



Category: Canadian Actor RPF (C6D)
Genre: Breathplay, Community: ds_kinkmeme, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-01
Updated: 2009-11-01
Packaged: 2017-10-05 07:28:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/39237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is wrong.</p><p>Cal can feel it in the air, in the tenseness of Hugh's body under him as he fucks him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Live Without You

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the LiveJournal Community ds_kinkmeme.
> 
> Warning: breathplay
> 
> Notes: unbeta'd.

Something is wrong.

Cal can feel it in the air, in the tenseness of Hugh's body under him as he fucks him.

He'd barely had time to shut the door behind him before Hugh was kneeling on the cheap motel carpet, unzipping Cal's pants, pushing his shorts out of the way and swallowing him down. The pleasure lapped at Cal like the ocean, each successive wave washing over him, stronger and stronger as Hugh licked and sucked his dick. He wrapped his hands gently around Hugh's head, threading his fingers through his hair and just _touching_, aroused by the rhythmic bobbing of Hugh's head.

It wasn't long before Cal was breathing hard, closing his eyes against the unbearably erotic sight of his cock in Hugh's mouth, lips stretched wide around him. Hugh moaned and Cal's hips jerked involuntarily, trying to get deeper into the wet warmth, pushing in. He opened his eyes and was suprised by the look of utter despair on Hugh's face, quickly masked as Hugh pulled away and moved toward the bed.

"C'mon, Rennie, fuck me."

"Hugh—"

"No, really. Fuck me, or get the hell out."

Well. Cal raised an eyebrow, but he did as he was told. He kicked off his pants and pulled his shirt over his head before padding over to where Hugh had climbed onto the bed, braced on his hands and knees, face down. Cal loved the broad expanse of Hugh's back, loved to stroke the long muscles there, but Hugh was not in the mood for it. He grabbed the lube that sat on the nightstand and poured some into his hand, letting it warm up for a minute before spreading it onto his fingers. Cal worked a single finger into Hugh's ass, and it takes more work that usual because Hugh is tense, tighter than normal.

A strangled sound escaped Hugh's throat and Cal froze. "Hugh?"

He shook his head and breathed deeply, deliberately. "'M fine, Rennie. It's fine. Fuck me."

Cal was close to telling Hugh to fuck off, putting his clothes back on and getting the hell out of there, but he knew Hugh well enough to know that he was pushing Cal's buttons on _purpose_. So Cal was content to wait and see what game Hugh was playing.

And he knew how to push Hugh's buttons, too. Cal always gave as good as he got.

So, he slid two fingers into Hugh's ass, slowly, carefully, ignoring the grunts and the muttered _fuck mes_ that slipped out of Hugh's mouth. He added another finger, still taking his time, holding on tight to Hugh's hip and not letting him rock back onto his fingers, making him take and take, forcing gasps and groans out of him. And when he thought Hugh had finally relaxed enough, he pushed in, stretching Hugh open, gritting his teeth against the overwhelming urge to slam in deep and hard.

Something is wrong.

Hugh's gasping quietly, none of the usual _fuuuuck, Rennie, yeah, give it to me, fuck, fuck, you fucker, yeah!_ sex talk. He just lets Cal take the lead, none of their normal give-and-take.

It scares Cal, because it feels too much like hopelessness.

He leans down, settles his weight onto Hugh's back, wraps one arm around his chest while the other braces against the bed and starts fucking Hugh in earnest. The sooner this is over, the sooner he can get Hugh to tell him what's going on, because Hugh hasn't managed to figure out how to lie to Cal and make it stick. He hugs Hugh to him, sweaty front to sweaty back and holds him, rocking in and out slowly, sweetly, trying to show Hugh with his body that it doesn't matter, that whatever it is, it won't break them, _he_ won't let it.

Cal's heart is pounding, his body is demaning _more_ and _harder_ and _faster_ but he ignores it, keeps the pace slow and easy, feeling Hugh tremble and shiver under him, panting and biting back tiny little moans that turn Cal on even more. Cal bites the back of Hugh's neck, hard, and Hugh cries out and shoves back, trying to take Cal deeper.

He's actively trying to take control now, rocking hard and fast in spite of the bruising grip Cal now has on his hip, and the tight hug he's wrapped Hugh in. Hugh reaches with his free hand and slides Cal's arm up, up past his chest and settles it around his throat. He pushes on Cal's elbow, tightening Cal's arm around the strong column of his neck and the sound of his pants turns into desperate shallow gasps.

Cal starts to pull away in alarm, but Hugh keeps Cal's arm where it is, locked around Hugh's neck, cutting off his air, choking him, strangling him. Hugh is moaning softly now, a constant, breathless sound that drives Cal crazy. He picks up the rhythm, pounding into Hugh, feeling him struggling to breath, to gasp, to pant and Hugh is shuddering under his thrusts. He's on the edge of coming; Cal knows Hugh's body like he knows his own and so he grunts and thrusts even harder, tightening his arm, cutting off Hugh's air completely.

Hugh starts to struggle, to claw at the constriction of Cal's arm, but Cal reaches between Hugh's legs with his other hand and barely touches his hard cock, setting off an shuddering orgasm that shatters Hugh, his body twitching and shaking, collapsing under Cal's weight. Cal follows him down and slams into Hugh twice more before cursing and coming, almost passing out from the sheer intensity of it.

After a while, Cal staggers out of bed and into the bathroom for a wet washcloth to clean them up with. Hugh's asleep, or at least pretending to be and Cal doesn't have the energy to fight with him tonight. They'll talk in the morning. He tosses the washcloth back into the bathroom, climbs back into bed and curls up behind Hugh, falling asleep almost immediately.

In the morning, Hugh's gone, but there's a note: _I can't do this anymore. Can't live with you, can't live without you._

-fin-


End file.
